Deaths in Black and White
by KasperRene
Summary: A contrast in the deaths of the bad and the good.
1. Ulquiorra and Jushiro Ukitake

I sat with my back against the world. This life after death was not filled with sunshine; it had no rainbows and was not a paradise.

I was the darkest of the dark. My soul was bitter, angry, at everything; it was all for nothing. No kind words were ever spoken to me unless I had ravaged another being and turned myself a shade darker. I was used for His purposes. Out clock ticked by so slowly; we, the minority, know our time was limited. It always is. And yet we fought, we slaughtered, we massacred, and we rocked the Earth better than any earthquake to tsunami could have. We were considered an ultimate.

We fought a crippling war, leaving the darkness at a disadvantage. And all I have left now is regret. But I was nothing like the shinigami. I was inhuman. Nothing I could have done, no technology, no kindness, could have returned me to the living. I fought because I knew I had nothing else.

And even as I fade away, as my body turns to ashes before the eyes of the moon, I know that it could have been no other way. There was nothing true and honest out there for me to resort to. I just played the dirty game.

Take one last glimpse of the raven hair and emerald eyes that used to be mine. Replay my death in your head. There was nothing left for me anyway. _Master Aizen would have done the same._

I'll leave behind no legacy for people to remember me by. Because I was nothing. Because I had nothing.

But that was not what I, Ulquiorra Cifer wanted to be.

* * *

><p>I lived with my heart on my sleeve. I saved lives, loved the world around me and showed that living with honor and integrity was highway to a wonderful life.<p>

There was nothing that couldn't have been said or done to set up a life for success. I cherished life for all that it was worth and found that my advice was a rock when others needed security and stability. I was the lightest of the light, bringing cheer and smiles to the faces of those not so fortunate. I spoke with wisdom that seemed infinite. I did not die in vain. I fulfilled a purpose.

I was a leader, and I worked hard. It was never just for me. It was for all. I achieved greatness with a kind ferocity that is rare. And every time I fell, every time I bled, every time I was overcome in sickness, I got back up to share my message. I played a clean game, and helped others clear their slates.

Look into the forest green of my glazed eyes and tell me that I was not a giver. I laid myself down only when I knew that peace would succeed me. And I have everything waiting on me wherever I go from here. _I would have done it all again._

I will leave behind a legacy for people to remember me by- a code to follow, because I was something. I had everything.

And that was what I, Jushiro Ukitake wanted to be.


	2. Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki

My death is just the next step.

Do you honestly think that I wouldn't have a backup plan? Of course I do. I'd laugh at a fool who thought differently.

I am a God – the most powerful of all beings because I made my dreams a reality. It was a long, drawn out process, no thanks to the imbeciles I had to use to get here. That Gin really thought he had me going? Him and that weakling Tosen got what was coming to them. All of them, the Espada, the Fraccion, the numeros, are better of dead.

And even as I sit here, locked up, I scheme. The perfect idea will come to the perfect mind.

Can you hear my laugh? I chuckle every time I think of that weakling, Ichigo Kurosaki. Giving his all, losing his powers to subdue me in order to save all of those idiot people. Those weaklings deserved to die. I deserved, and still do, to become king. And when the moment arrives, I will achieve the supremacy that I desire and merit.

So how shall I do it? Maybe I should cry out. Little Momo could not resist the temptation, now could she?

My reign is not over. If I die, I'll continue into the next life. But I wont. Perfection never fails. Perfection always just waits until the proper moment to succeed.

That is what I _am._

* * *

><p>I refuse to die.<p>

I couldn't. Too much depends on me here.

My mind races just thinking about everyone that I'll leave behind if I go. And even so, I put myself in the most dangerous situations because no one else can. Even the most powerful old man in Sereitei lost an arm in what seemed to be a useless battle. Everyone thought we were going to lose, but I pulled through, I defeated someone near "God" stature. No one can tell me I'm not needed here.

And even as I sit, powerless, I'll find a way. I always have to find a way. Orihime, Rukia, none of them are strong enough to get along without me.

But still, I'm torn. Between school life, between my family, between wanting to return to the shinigami lifestyle. Will they even welcome me back without my strength? I was defined by my powers. Without them, I never would have gotten as far as I did and saved so many people.

That is what I am. A safeguard. The desperation aches in my bones.

_I need to find a way._

Without my abilities I am _nothing._

And that is not what I want to be.


End file.
